


Acordado

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Todos os dias, juntando minhas razões com ele, nos deu uma noção do que passamos a pensar como nosso mundo alternativo é apenas mais do que ilusão, prova da realidade.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Acordado

No dia a dia, juntar minhas razões com ele nos deu uma noção do que passamos a pensar como nosso mundo alternativo é apenas mais do que uma ilusão, uma prova da realidade. Meu mundo ficou na órbita de vir ou fechar, agora que meu pecado foi mutilado, posso descansar em paz agora interferiu ...  
"Se cruzarmos a ponte, chegaremos."  
Foi assim que me deparei com a morte, ele me chamou e se apaixonou por sua superficialidade em seu grito, enquanto se inclinava sobre meu ombro e perguntava se estaria disposto a ser meu amante; Caí frivolamente em sua arma, disse ele, me tentava a alisar meus lábios com sua tinta: diga-me, como posso me ligar a ele ?, devolva-me para viver uma nova era com ele ... Déficit de acalmar minha ânsia, déficit de encher minha boca com a dele e nunca largar seu corpo que se enreda em minha alma, grito 4 céus para ver se alguém me responde e retribui meu amor. Galliard segura meus quadris e vamos brincar com nossos corpos, até o "tique" que desliza com sua pélvis e ressoa aquele ruído emitido por nosso trampolim. Meu coração queima minhas memórias e memórias com ele, agora deitado nos lençóis você sussurra frases curtas no meu pescoço ... Oh Deus, cara, estou morrendo porque você me tem à sua mercê, céus negros e nenhuma estrela à vista, meus demônios Eles escapam onde há céus azuis, eles me deixam para trás sem deixar rastros, mas você é meu único guia em minhas dificuldades, eu ainda sonho com você e penso em você. Você vai pensar em mim?  
Sonolento ouviu a voz da boceta, pois havia passado uma noite agradável a cada mordida em seu corpo. A luz acendeu os raios que caíam como faíscas e os braços não mais rodeavam suas costas, ele se perguntou por que foi embora? Ele estava muito confortável na manjedoura e no buquê de seu seio. Ninguém respondeu às suas perguntas e com isso ele apenas continuou cochilando, agarrado ao travesseiro como se fosse seu criado, sussurrando seu nome em cautela. - Galliard, não vá.- De repente uma voz clara o chamou: olhe aqui! Ele se virou, mas não teve sorte até que suas pálpebras fechadas cruzaram com o flash.  
Você não muda, eu gritei para o ar.


End file.
